Bad Romance
by dazzledNfeathers
Summary: Some things are always misunderstood. I give bad summaries. Please read :D


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Twilight. Just the story in my noggin. I hope you enjoy this! It's my first Leah and Jacob story :D**

I sat on a log near the water. I heard Jake near.

"What?" I choked out.

"Leah." His voice sounded relieved.

"Yeah. That's my name, don't wear it out."

He kneeled down behind me, wrapping his arms around me. "Jesus, you scared the hell out of me."

I turned, "Really? _I_ scared _you_?"

He nodded.

"Damn. Who knew that a girl could scare Jacob Black." I smirked.

"Don't get too used to it." he paused. "What happened back there?"

I shook my head. "Nothing happened. Just needed to be alone."

Jake was quiet, too quiet. I looked over to him. "Jake, what's the matter?"

"Um, nothing. And if there was something going on, I am not going to tell you…Would you tell me what's going on?"

He was cranky. Fuck. "I saw Sam with Emily. And lost it….."

"I'm sorry you have to be tortured," he paused, "and the fact that you're a werewolf too…getting to read his mind all the time…"

"Thanks, ass. I hadn't noticed…"

"Sorry." He said, apologetically.

"Not your fault, or worries for that matter." I snapped.

"Jeez, take a fucking chill pill. And I'm only looking out for you."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't really give two shits about anyone right now." I began. "You don't know what it's like living with the fact that fell for the one guy who in the end would dump me for my own fucking cousin!"

Jacob was lost for words. He just looked pissed off for a reason I was not aware of. He started shaking, like he was going to change. I placed my hand on his trembling arm. He just looked at me.

"Jake." I said, breathlessly.

He continued to look at me.

"What is the matter?"

He turned and walked into the forest. I followed him.

"Jake!" I yelled.

No answer.

"Jacob Ephraim Black! Where the hell are you?" I yelled.

"Shut. Up!" I heard the voice at my right.

"Jake, come on. Please." I began to walk to where I believed he was. I knew my way around the forest and I had a hunch to where he would be.

I found him sitting on an old broken hollow tree.

I walked up to him. "Jake." I sighed.

"What?" he asked.

"What happened back there?"

"Nothing." His tone was flat.

"Really, could have fooled me."

"You didn't want my help and certainly didn't want my concern so, I bailed. I'm not the only one who does that am I?" He glared at me.

"You've never gotten your heart ripped out of your heart and had to be faced with it every time you morph. I have to deal with it all the time." Tears threatened to spill.

He got up off the tree and walked to where I was standing, "Leah, that doesn't mean you can shut people out. You don't even get that someone might actually love you for your flaws and you just rub it off as nonexistent."

"And who would that be? The person who loves me."

He sighed. "Is it really _that_ hard to figure out, Leah?" I nodded. It was that hard. I was completely oblivious to all of this.

He roughly put his hands on my face. "Jacob!" I tried to break free of his grip. I was unsuccessful.

"Listen to me. I know you are upset about Sam and Emily but, it's time to get over it." He said. His warm breath tickled my face.

"Get over it? It is quite difficult when I see them everywhere I go…"

Jacob let go of my face and moved to my right. "Just ignore it…" I tried to object but he kept on talking, "I know it's hard. I've been fighting with my own feelings lately. It's the hardest thing to keep inside."

I was furious. "Are you still hung up on Bella?"

He shook his head. "No, I am not." He sighed. "You are so oblivious to what's right in front of your eyes." He hung his head. He was beyond indescribable.

I walked closer to him, taking his hand in mine. "Jake, whatever is going on, I am here for you. That's what I've been trying to do, help you."

He put his other hand on top of our already intertwined hands. "I appreciate everything you have done." He grinned.

I gazed up into his dark brown eyes. The grin on his lips grew into a full smile. He leaned down and captured my lips with his.

I smiled into his lips. He pulled away. I looked up, "What was that?" I was breathless.

"Still oblivious are we?" He sighed and leaned down and kissed me again.

The next time he pulled away, I was convinced I knew more now than I ever knew before.

**Review please :D**


End file.
